Touché
by D'Just it
Summary: Chanyeol Park anak jenius yang memiliki kemampuan membaca identitas kimia Dari benda apapun yang disentuhnya, di kontrak untuk menjadi konsultan di kepolisian New York. - REMAKE - Chanbaek GS
1. Summary

Touchẻ (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Touchẻ bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist.

Saya hanya akan merubah nama cast sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others EXO member

Summary:

Chanyeol Park, anak jenius keturunan keturunan Jepang-Amerika, tak sengaja berkenalan dengan Detektif Kris Wu dari kepolisian New York dan putrinya, Baekhyun, saat terjadi suatu kasus pembunuhan. Chanyeol yang memiliki kemampuan membaca identitas kimia dari benda apa pun yang disentuhnya akhirnya dikontrak untuk menjadi konsultan bagi kepolisian New York. Suatu ketika pengeboman berantai terjadi dan kemampuan Chanyeol dibutuhkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Pada saat yang sama, muncul seseorang yang tampaknya mengetahui kemampuannya. Kasus pengeboman dan perkenalan dengan orang itu mengubah semuanya, hingga kehidupan Chanyeol menjadi tidak sama lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hihiii, another Chanbaek shipper here~.


	2. Prolog

Touchẻ (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Touchẻ bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist.

Saya hanya akan merubah nama cast sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

EXO members

Others

 **PROLOG**

BAEKHYUN berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ayahnya berjanji bertemu dia di kafe dekat kantor polisi pukul sembilan pagi untuk sarapan bersama dan sekarang hampir pukul dua belas. Sejak orangtuanya bercerah tahun lalu, Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya. Kesibukan ayahnya sebagai detektif di kepolisian New York, yang juga merupakan penyebab utama perceraiannya, sangat menyita waktu hingga dia hampir tidak bisa dihubungi, apalagi ditemui.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ini sudah kesekian kali ayahnya gagal menepati janji. Dia meletakan ponsel, lalu mengambil buku dari tas, dan saat mulai membaca, Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat ayahnya masuk ke kafe, tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju mejanya. keringatnya bercucuran.

"Maafkan Ayah," kata ayahnya sambil mengelap wajah dengan sapu tangan. "Tadi ada sedikit urusan di kantor. Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Ayahnya melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah tiga jam kau disini. Sekali lagi maafkan Ayah."

Baekhyun menutup buku dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa Ayah. Aku senang Ayah bisa datang."

"Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi," kata ayahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibumu? Apa dia sudah menikah lagi?"

"Belum," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ibu baik-baik saja. Ibu kembali memakai nama keluarganya."

Ayah Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Kau juga berubah menjadi..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekhyun Huang. Yah... memang tidak cocok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut Ibu."

"Maafkan Ayah. Ayah sebenarnya ingin kau tetap menjadi Baekhyun Wu," kata ayahnya dengan Nada menyesal. "Tapi pekerjaan Ayah..."

Belum sempat ayahnya meneruskan kalimat, ponsel di saku kemejanya berbunyi. "Sial!"

"Ya, halo, Detektif Wu disini," jawab ayah Baekhyun. Setelah terdiam sejenak, mendengarkan suara di seberang telepon, raut wajahnya lambat laun berubah. "Mayat wanita? Di mana? Central Park?"

Ayah Baekhyun menutup telepon dan bangkit terburu-buru, lalu ingat kembali dengan keberadaan putrinya.

"Baekhyun, mm... Ayah..." Dia binggung harus berkata apa. Mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah satu tahun, dan sesudah menyuruh anaknya menunggu tiga jam, Sekarang dia harus meninggalkannya gara-gara pekerjaan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah," Baekhyun mengangguk maklum.

"Aku mengerti. Ayah pergi saja."

"Ayahnya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Kita buat janji lagi lain Kali."

Baekhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum, yakin tidak akan semudah itu membuat janji temu dengan ayahnya, bahkan hanya untuk makan siang.

Setelah beberapa langkah, ayahnya berhenti, lalu membalikan badan dengan wajah berseri. "Baekhyun! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut Ayah?"

"memangnya boleh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening."Kenapa tidak?" Ayahnya langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajak keluar kafe.

Baekhyun secepat mungkin menyambar tasnya. "Tu... tunggu, Ayah, aku belum membayar kopi!"

Ayahnya merogoh kantong celana, lalu melemparkan uang dua puluh dolar ke meja yang tadi ditempati Baekhyun. "Sekarang beres."

..

TBC

..


	3. 1

Touchẻ (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Touchẻ bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist.

Saya hanya akan merubah nama cast sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

EXO member

Others

 **Chapter 1**

Sesampainya di Central Park, Baekhyun dan ayahnya ditunggu opsir wanita yang langsung melambai begitu melihat mereka. "Detektif Kris Wu?"

Detektif Wu mengangguk.

"Partner Anda sudah menunggu," kata opsir itu, lalu memberi tanda agar Detektif Wu mengikutinya.

"Sherly?" Tanya Baekhyun pada ayahnya.

"Bukan, Sherly berhenti enam bulan yang lalu," jawab Ayah. "Nanti kuperkenalkan kau pada partner baruku, Ken. Dia masih baru di bagian pembunuhan, jadi selain sebagai partner, aku juga menjadi mentornya. Seharusnya gajiku dinaikan duakali lipat karena pekerjaanku bertambah."

Baekhyun tertawa.

Dari kejauhan tampak kerumunan orang mengelilingi semak-semak yang diberi garis kuning.

"Kau tunggu disini saja," perintah ayah Baekhyun pada putrinya sebelum melewati garis kuning, lalu berbicara serius dengan orang yang sepertinya partner barunya, Ken.

Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, Baekhyun bisa melihat wanita tergeletak bersimbah darah di antara semak-semak. Sekilas ia mendengar bahwa ada luka tusuk di dada wanita itu. Korban sepertinya baru saja menghadiri pesta jika dilihat dari bajunya, tapi tidak memakai sepatu. Kedua tangan wanita itu ditangkupkan ke dada sehingga tampak seperti orang tidur.

 _Siapa yang tega membunuh wanita itu dan membuangnya kesini?_ pikir Baekhyun sambil mengamati sekeliling tempat itu, bagian selatan Central Park yang tidak begitu jauh dari jalan. Saat pandangannya sedang menyapu sekelilingnya dia melihat laki-laki yang gerak-geriknya aneh.

Laki-laki itu kira-kira seumuran dengannya atau malah lebih muda dan sama seperti dirinya: keturunan Asia. Rambutnya Hitam acak-acakan, mata cokelat tuanya agak sipit, tampak malas, dan berkesan sinis. Alisnya tebal, posturnya tinggi kurus, dan putih.

Laki- laki itu berjalan menunduk, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di antara rerumputan, sesekali berjongkok, memperhatikan dan mengusap _cotton bud_ ke rumput sambil mengulum sesuatu yang di mata Baekhyun terlihat seperti lollipop. Seakan itu masih belum cukup aneh, Baekhyun melihat laki-laki itu menyentuh _cotton bud_ dan tersenyum.

Merasa diamati, laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, yang serta-merta membalikkan badan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada ayahnya.

"Identitasnya sudah didapatkan?" tanya Detektif Wu pada partnernya sambil berjongkok mengamati mayat wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengenakan baju pesta putih yang sekarang berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya karena darah. Selain luka tusukan di dada, tidak ada luka lain, bahkan lecet di telapak kaki pun tidak, sekalipun dia tidak memakai sepatu. Wanita itu memakai kuku palsu karena kuku di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tampak berbeda dari yang lain, sepertinya kuku palsu di jari itu terlepas.

Ken menggeleng.

"Perkiraan kematiannya?"

"Antara enam sampai tujuh jam lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan senjata pembunuhnya?" tanya Detektif Wu lagi sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Belum ditemukan."

"Kalau begitu perluas parameter pencariannya," perintah Detektif Wu, "Walau aku yakin dia tidak dibunuh disini. Dia tidak memakai sepatu, tetapi tidak ada luka lecet saja Sekali di telapak kakinya. Artinya dia tidak berjalan sendiri ke tempat Ini. Melihat pakaiannya, seharusnya banyak Sekali darah yang keluar, tetapi saja sekali tidak ada genangan darah di sini. Tapi aku tidak ingin berspekulasi."

Ken mengangguk, lalu pergi berbicara dengan beberapa opsir, yang kemudian dengan sigap mulai mencari di tempat yang agak jauh.

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya mengamati ayahnya dari luar garis kuning. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Hei!" bentak Baekhyun akibat marah dan kaget. Ternyata yang menarik tangannya adalah laki-laki yang tadi diamatinya.

"Kau anak detektif yang sedang bertugas itu, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi, masih dengan lollipop yang dikulum di mulutnya.

 _Bagaimana dia tahu?_ batin Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun saja sekali tidak mirip ayahnya yang orang Amerika asli. Gadis itu lebih mirip ibunya yang orang Jepang. Hidungnya mancung, berambut lurus hitam panjang, dan berkulit kuning langsat. Hanya mata agak bulat dan biru yang dia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin hanya sekali lihat laki-laki itu bisa tau.

"Tak perlu kaget seperti itu. Aku melihat kalian datang berdua," kata laki-laki itu lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Hei, Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Detektif Wu yang melihat anaknya tampak diperlakukan kasar. Dia bergegas berjalan ke luar garis kuning dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, jawabanya 'iya'," laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Hai, Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan pads anakku?" tanya Detektif Wu sambil menarik tangan laki- laki itu dengan marah sehingga orang-orang yang mengerumuni TKP memperhatikan mereka.

"Pelakunya sekarang berada di bandara," anak laki-laki itu berkata tenang. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, Anda akan kehilangan dia."

Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Detektif Wu hanya bisa melongo, lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar.

Baekhyun yang sama kagetnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, Nak, jangan main-main," kata Detektif Wu setelah melepaskan tangan anak itu. " Ini bukan film Detektif."

"Tidak didengarkan juga tidak apa-apa," jawab anak itu santai. "Tapi wanita itu tidak dibunuh di sini, aku yakin Anda tahu itu karena tidak ada lecet di telapak kakinya, padahal dia tidak memakai sepatu. Ada jejak tetesan darah dari arah jalan menuju tempat ini. Oh, jangan khawatir, aku tidak merusak barang bukti itu karena tadi mengambilnya dengan _cotton bud."_ Anak itu mengeluarkan seplastik _cotton bud_ dari saku celana.

"Sudah, jangan main-main denganku, Bocah," gerutu Detektif Wu sambil berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Baekhyun, pergi dari sini. Kita tak perlu mendengarkan anak kecil seperti dia."

"Dia tinggal di Upper East Side," seru anak laki-laki itu sehingga Detektif Wu menghentikan langkah. "Tetesan darah itu tercampur parfum korban. Sepertinya korban menyemprotkan parfum di dadanya sehingga ikut tercampur dalam darah yang mengucur dari dadanya. Itu parfum mahal, karena komposisinya tidak banyak mengandung alkohol. Permukiman orang kaya paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara adalah Upper East Side."

"Bagaimana kau tau komposisinya?" Detektif Wu mengernyit.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. "Forensik akan membuktikannya nanti."

"Dia juga mengenal pelakunya," anak laki-laki itu terus berbicara. "Anda lihat sendiri dari kondisi korban, tidak ada bekas perlawanan, kecuali kuku palsu yang terlepas. Lalu pelaku menangkupkan tangan korban di dada agar tampak seperti orang tidur. Itu bentuk penyesalan."

"Kris!" Ken berlari menghampiri Detektif Wu.

"Identitasnya sudah didapatkan. Ternyata dia lumayan terkenal. Dia _fashion blogger_ yang cukup punya nama, sekaligus anak William Stevenson, pemilik toko _retail_ 8-Eleven." Ken membaca note kecilnya, "Namanya Lorraine Stevenson. Dia tinggal di apartemen di Upper East Side bersama adik laki-lakinya, Robert Stevenson."

Baekhyun dan ayahnya langsung berpandangan, kemudian menatap anak laki-laki itu, yang sekarang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Detektif Wu berdeham. "Katakanlah hipotesismu benar, bagaimana kau tahu sekarang pelakunya ada di bandara?"

"Ini bukan pembunuhan berencana," jawab anak itu.

"Karena kalau iya, dia pasti tidak akan membuang korban sembarangan dan meninggalkan jejak seperti ini. Pelaku yang panik akibat tak sengaja membunuh pasti langsung bergegas ke bandara dan karena anak orang kaya, dia punya cukup uang untuk membeli ticket ke luar negeri. Dan ticket yang dia beli pastilah tidak ke negeri yang tidak punya perjanjian ekstradisi dengan Amerika."

Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Penerbangan ke Rusia paling pagi dijadwalkan jam satu siang ini," kata anak itu sambil melihat jam tanganya.

"Lalu, menurutmu siapa pelakunya, Bocah?" tanya Ken.

"Kuku palsu korban terlepas," jawab anak itu, " penjelasan satu-satunya adalah dia setidaknya berhasil mencakar atau menancapkan kukunya di tubuh si pelaku, entah di bagian mana."

"Jadi maksudmu kami harus memeriksa satu per satu orang di bandara yang punya luka cakaran?" Ken tersenyum mengejek.

Anak itu mengeluarkan _cotton bud_ dari saku baju, lalu menyerahkannya pada Detektif Wu. "Oleskan ini pada kuku palsu korban karena saya yakin masih ada kulit si pelaku di sana," katanya. " Dan saya akan memberitahu Anda siapa pelakunya."

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" tanya Detektif Wu tak lama kemudian sambil menatap media mata anak itu dalam-dalam.

"Mempercayai saya atau tidak, terserah Anda." Anak itu membalas tatapan Detektif Wu. "Tapi jika menunggu hasil forensik, Anda akan kehilangan kesempatan menangkap si pelaku."

Detektif Wu menghela napas sambil mengambil _cotton bud_ dari tangan anak itu, bergegas menuju korban untuk mengorek bagian dalam kuku palsu yang patah di jari korban, yang ternyata ada sedikit darah di sana.

Ken mendelik tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

Detektif Wu hanya diam, lalu menyerahkan _cotton bud_ itu pada anak itu. "Aku harap aku tidak akan menyesali tindakanku ini."

Anak itu tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian ia menyentuh ujung _cotton bud_ yang sudah disentuhkan ke kuku palsu korban. Dia memejamkan mata, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka mata dan menjawab, "Pelaku saudara kandung korban."

"Kau paranormal ya?" Tanya Ken tak percaya.

Detektif Wu tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Ken. "Secepatnya perintahkan orang untuk menangkap Robert Stevenson di bandara, lalu bawa orang itu ke kantor polisi."

"Kita may menangkapnya? Atas dasar apa?" tanya Ken tidak percaya. "Atas dasar tebak-tebakan bocah ini?"

"Dia punya hubungan dengan korban, kita punya hak mengajukan pertanyaan," tegas Detektif Wu.

"Jika dia menolak, Kita berhak menahannya 1x 24 jam. Saat itu kita pasti sudah ada bukti kuat, apakah dia pelakunya atau tidak. Jika kata-kata anak ini benar bahwa ini bukan pembunuhan berencana, si pelaku pasti buru-buru ke bandara karena panik dan meninggakan bukti, entah darah koban atau malah senjata pembunuhan di tempat kejadian. Oh iya, minta beberapa orang memeriksa apartemen Lorraine. Aku yakin di sanalah tempat pembunuhannya."

Ken menghela napas, menyerah, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku Baku dan mulai menelpon.

"Kau puas?" tanya Detektif Wu pada anak laki-laki itu.

Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia tinggal di Upper East Side?" tanya Detektif Wu penasaran. " Tak mungkin hanya dari parfumnya, kan?"

Anak itu mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar nama Lorraine Stevenson dari orang-orang yang berkerumun di TKP, tinggal mencarinya di internet, semua half tentang semua orang bisa ditemukan."

Detektif Wu manggut- manggut. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai kesana?

"Yah.. kadang-kadang tidak perlu orang genius untuk memecahkan kasus," kata anak itu sambil berbalik pergi. "Agak pintar saja sudah cukup."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu, bocah tengil?" sembur Detektif Wu. Dua puluh tahun bekerja di kepolisian, baru Kali ini dia diremehkan anak kecil. "Bagaimana kau tahu pelakunya adalah saudara kandungnya?"

"DNA, Tuan Detektif," jawab anak itu santai sambil mengulum lollipop. "DNA."

 _Bagaimana dia tahu tentang DNA korban hanya dengan menyentuhnya?_ batin Detektif Wu.

"Siapa namamu? Di mana sekolahmu?"

"Menemukan seseorang adalah tugasmu, Tuan Detektif," jawab si bocah sambil melambaikan tangan.

..

TBC

..

Sorry for typos.

Little things mean a lot.


	4. 2

Touchẻ (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Touchẻ bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist.

Saya hanya akan merubah nama cast sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

EXO member

Others

 **2**

"Chanyeol Park!"

Chanyeol yang tengah membaca buku di salah satu kafe dekat Universitas Colombia mendongak.

"Butuh waktu satu minggu untuk menemukanmu," kata Detektif Wu lalu langsung duduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap si detektif sesaat, kembali membaca. " Kerja bagus, Detektif. Hanya saja, kupikir kau bisa lebih cepat dari pada ini, Detektif Kris Wu."

"Ini karena aku salah mengira kau masih SMA," jawab Detektif Wu sambil memberi tanda kepada pelayan untuk memesan kopi. " Ternyata kau sudah mahasiswa magister jurusan kimia di Universitas Colombia. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Aku mendengarnya saat di TKP minggu lalu," kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. "Dan umurku, aku memang seharusnya masih SMA."

Pelayan datang mengantarkan kopi, pembicaraan mereka terpotong.

"Oh ya, pembunuhnya benar adik korban sendiri. Robert Stevenson mengakui semuanya saat kami menangkapnya di bandara dan ternyata ada bercak darah di jok mobilnya yang sesuai dengan darah kakaknya." Detektif Wu menyeruput kopi. "Dia melakukannya karena emosi saat diejek sebagai pengangguran oleh kakaknya sendiri. Dua hari kemudian hasil tes DNA menunjukan bahwa kulit yang tertinggal di kuku palsu korban memang milik Robert."

Chanyeol tidak tampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Detektif Wu penasaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu DNA itu hanya dengan menyentuhnya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk universitas, bahkan magister, padahal seharusnya masih SMA?" tanya Detektif Wu. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Karena aku genius," jawab Chanyeol enteng. "Anda kan bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku lulus kuliah universitas Tokyo umur enam belas tahun."

Detektif Wu mendengus. _Anak ini benar-benar sombong._

"Dari data yang kudapat, kau lahir dan besar di sini hingga berumur sepuluh tahun. Kau pindah ke negara ibumu, Jepang, setelah ayahmu yang orang Amerika meninggal," Detektif Wu memaparkan fakta yang belum lama diperolehnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan kembali ke sini?"

"Universitas Colombia menawariku beasiswa," jawab Chanyeol malas.

Detektif Wu mengamati Chanyeol. Dia sudah membaca semua data tentang anak itu. Bahwa Chanyeol punya IQ 200 dan menjadi anggota mensa, perkumpulan orang- orang genius, sejak usianya dua belas tahun. Anak itu punya kemampuan mengamati dan deduksi diatas rata-rata, seperti yang Detektif Wu saksikan sendiri minggu lalu di Central Park. Hanya saja kemampuan khusus anak itu masih belum dia pahami. Anak itu bisa tahu komposisi parfum dan DNA hanya dengan menyentuhnya? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menutup buku. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil secuil dari sepatu Detektif Wu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Detektif Wu terkejut

"Detektif Wu, kau belum lama bercerai," kata Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi malas. "Setelah bercerai, kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen di sekitar Manhattan Avenue, tepatnya di West 120th Street. Sebelum berangkat, kau membaca koran yang diambilkan anjingmu."

Detektif Wu melongo.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" tanya Chanyeol seakan membaca pikiran Detektif Wu. "Masih ada bekas lingkaran cicin di jari manis tangan kananmu. Dari warnanya, ketahuan belum lama kau melepasnya. Berarti perceraianmu juga belum lama, kuperkirakan sekitar setahun. Kancing lengan kemejamu lepas tapi dibiarkan begitu saja, itu tandanya tidak ada wanita yang memperhatikanmu. Ada bekas tinta koran yang kau baca pagi ini di jempol kananmu. Di celanamu ada bulu anjing, cokelat."

Detektif Wu masih melongo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di West 120th Street?"

Chanyeol menunjukan kotoran dari sepatu Detektif Wu. "Ini campuran tanah dan aspal. Komposisi mineral dalam tanahnya sama dengan tanah di Morningside Park. Artinya, Anda berjalan kaki ke sini melewati Morningside Park. Jika Anda bisa berjalan kaki ke sini jam segini, artinya tempat tinggal Anda tidak jauh, yaitu sekitar Manhattan Avenue, yang sedang diaspal adalah West 120th Street."

Detektif Wu sekali lagi terperangah. _Dari komposisi mineral?_

"Bagaimana? Anda sudah puas, Tuan Detektif?" tanya Chanyeol. "Anda ingin melihat kemampuanku lagi, kan? Untuk memastikan apakah yang terjadi minggu lalu kebetulan semata atau bukan."

"Hah?" Detektif Wu akhirnya bersuara, meskipun hanya sepatah kata. _Bagaimana dia tahu?_

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Detektif Wu tersenyum. "Kau benar. Kemampuan mengamati dan deduksimu mengagumkan. Walau jujur saja, banyak detektif yang kukenal memiliki kemampuan yang sama bahkan melebihimu. Tapi aku belum pernah, sepanjang karierku, bertemu orang yang bekerja secepat dirimu, ditambah lagi kemampuan anehmu itu."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Padahal dalam beberapa kasus, kecepatan itulah yang paling penting dalam menyelamatkan hidup seseorang," lanjut Detektif Wu. "Itulah sebabnya aku sampai mencarimu seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Anda ingin mengajakku bekerja sama?"

"Aku ingin mengajukanmu sebagai konsultan pada kepolisian New York." Detektif Wu mengangguk. Mantap dan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku membutuhkan kecepatanmu itu."

Chanyeol menatap Detektif Wu selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku terima, sepertinya menarik." Itu saja. Dia membuka buku lagi dan mulai membaca.

"Begitu saja? Kau menerima begitu saja?" tanya Detektif Wu tak percaya. "Dan dengan alasan 'sepertinya menarik'?"

"Anda ingin aku berkata apa? Demi menolong orang-orang tak berdosa dan menegakkan keadilan?" tanya Chanyeol santai. "Itu tugas Anda. Untuk itulah Anda digaji, kan?"

Detektif Wu tidak bisa menjawab.

"Oh ya, tapi ada syaratnya," kata Chanyeol kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bertanya dan mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang kemampuan anehku ini."

"Kemampuanmu yang bisa mengetahui berbagai hal hanya dengan menyentuhnya?"

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Detektif Wu terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi dengan dasar apa aku mengajukanmu jadi konsultan jika bukan karena kemampuan milikmu yang.. apalah namanya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Katakan saja aku punya daya analisis yang kuat, observasi yang tajam, dan.. genius."

Detektif Wu melongo. Baru kali ini dia bertemu anak dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri dan kesembongan sebesar ini.

"Oke." Detektif Wu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Akan kucoba menggunakan alasan itu, tapi kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan setidaknya tiga kasus lagi untuk mendukungnya."

"Berarti kita sepakat," jawab Chanyeol kalem.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Detektif Wu. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu DNA si adik?"

Chanyeol berdeham, mengulang syarat yang tadi dia katakan. "Jangan tanya..."

Detektif Wu mendengus. "Cih!"

 **Touché**

 **"** Halo?"

"Chanyeol ini aku," jawab suara diseberang telepon.

"Aku tahu, Krips," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara serak sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul delapan. "Ada namamu di layar ponselku."

"Detektif Wu," ralat Detektif Wu.

"Kris Wu.. Krips.. apa bedanya?" desah Chanyeol malas.

"Ah sudahlah, kita berdebat tentang hal ini lain kali saja," gerutu Kris. "Sekarang kau ada di mana?"

"Di tempat tidur," jawab Chanyeol sambil megusap-usap mata. " Dan aku tidak bisa diganggu, Krips. Ini hari Minggu, hari seharusnya aku bisa tidur hingga jam satu siang nanti."

"Ini penting Chanyeol!" Nada suara Kris meninggi.

"Kau pasti sudah memdengar tentang penculikan Mary Hamilton, cucu miliuner, dan pengasuhnya kemarin, kan?"

"Aku membaca beritanya d internet," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada malas. "Dia cucu tunggal pengusaha kapal Leonard Hamilton, kan? Putri tunggal Leonard alias ibu kandung Mary meninggal tahun lalu, jadi pewaris Hamilton Group tinggal cucunya itu."

"Tadinya kami mengira penculiknya adalah pengasuhnya sendiri karena Mary benar-benar dijaga ketat kakeknya. Tak mungkin orang luar yang melakukannya," jelas Kris. "Tapi hari ini mayat pengasuhnya ditemukan di tepi sungai Hudson. Sepertinya dia dibunuh sejak awal penculikan."

"Dia mati tenggelam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kris. "Tidak ditemukan bekas tusukan, atau bekas pelawanan, atau ikatan. Lengan dan kakinya bersih. Untuk lebih jelasnya memang harus menunggu hasil autopsi, tapi kita tidak punya waktu. Toleransi penculikan anak adalah 2x24 jam, jika lebih dari itu kemungkinan si anak yang diculik sudah mati. Waktu kita tinggal beberapa jam saja."

"Penculiknya meminta tebusan?"

"Mereka menelpon dua jam setelah penculikan dengan menggunakan ponsel sekali pakai," jawab Kris.

"Mereka meminta tebusan satu setengah miliar dolar yang harus dibayar malam ini atau si cucu akan dibunuh."

"Kakeknya tidak mau menebus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kakeknya malah marah-marah kepada kami sambil berteriak 'Itu jumlah pajak yang kubayarkan setiap tahun untuk menggaji kalian! Jadi kalian harus menemukan cucuku hidup-hidup!' " keluh Kris.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Di mana tempatnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta Baekhyun menjemputmu." Ada nada senang dalam suara Kris. "Dia sudah pulang dari sekolah."

Mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar. "Kapan kau meminta Baekhyun menjemputku?"

"Setengah jam lalu," jawab Kris enteng. "Saat ini dia pasti sudah ada di depan kamarmu."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk.

 _Ah! Sial!_ Chanyeol langsung bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur.

* * *

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil sambil menguap.

"Nih," Baekhyun menyodorkan kopi yang tadi dia beli sebelum menjemput Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau memerlukannya."

Chanyeol langsung mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih kembali," sindir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena tadi kau tampak seperti zombie dan aku menyelamatkanmu dengan memberimu kopi."

"Apa kau tidak tahu zombie sedang ngetren?" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ingatkan aku lagi agar lain kali tidak perlu membelikanmu kopi," dengus Baekhyun.

Saat sampai di TKP yang tadi di sebutkan Detektif Wu, ketika hendak melewati garis kuning, mereka dihadang polisi yang berjaga. "Ini bukan tempat main anak-anak," kata si petugas.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet, membukanya cepat, lalu menunjukan kartu konsultan Departemen Kepolisian New York.

Polisi itu membaca kartu yang diserahkan Chanyeol sambil mengernyit. "Ini serius?"

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka bersamaku," teriak Kris sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

Walau masih tampak tak percaya, polisi itu mengizinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk.

Chanyeol menengadah pada polisi itu untuk meminta kartunya kembali. "Ini serius."

"Sudah setahun aku membantu kepolisian New York, tapi masih saja mereka tidak mempercayaiku," dengus Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu kurang meyakinkan," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apakah agar meyakinkan aku harus menumbuhkan kumis lalu menggemukkan badan hingga perutku buncit seperti Kris?"

"Hei!" sembur Kris.

Baekhyun terkikik.

"Chanyeol!" Tiba-tiba Ken datang. "Bukannya kalau Minggu kau tidak mau diganggu?"

Chanyeol menyipit, memandang sinis pada Kris. "Ternyata Ken lebih pengertian."

"Itu dia," Kris berpura-pura tidak mendengar, menunjuk mayat di depan mereka, tertelungkup di bibir sungai dan sedang dikerumuni tim forensik.

"Itu pengasuhnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengambil lolipop dari saku baju dan langsung membuka bungkusnya.

"Kau kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," komentar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengulum lolipop.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir tanpa ini."

Chanyeol mendekati mayat dan mengamatinya. Tidak ada bekas perlawanan di tangan maupun di kaki mayat. Dilihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang basah dan tanpa bekas luka pukulan, tikaman, atau tembakan sepertinya dia memang mati tenggelam. Di bagian belakang baju ada bekas noda cokelat dan di alas sepatunya terdapat serpihan kuning. Ketika Chanyeol hendak mengambil serpihan itu, salah seorang anggota tim forensik membentaknya.

"Hei, Nak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Petugas itu menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Kenapa ada anak kecil dibiarkan masuk ke sini?"

"Biarkan dia," sergah Kris. "Dia konsultan kepolisian New York. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Kau serius, Detektif?" tanya anggota tim forensik itu, menatap Kristidak percaya sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Dia bahkan tidak memakai sarung tangan! Dia bisa merusak TKP!"

"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan," ulang Kris, tapi dengan nada tinggi.

Anggota tim forensik yang lebih senior mendekat untuk melerai. "Maafkan dia, Kris, dia anak baru."

"Tak apa, Ted, terima kasih," jawab Kris ringan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anggota tim forensik yang masih baru itu tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau menbiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Kau pikir dia jadi konsultan kepolisian New York karena menang poker?" jawab Ted sambil menarik rekannya agar menjauhi Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengambil serpihan kuning itu. "Ini kayu dan cat," katanya. Perhatiannya beralih ke pada noda cokelat di baju korban. dia mengambil _cotton bud_ di sakunya, mengoleskannya pada noda cokelat itu, lalu menyentuhnya dan tampak berpikir. "Besi yang teroksidasi, artinya karat dan ..," gumamnya "garam?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, lalu menghitung jarak antara korban dengan sungai. Jaraknya sekitar 4,5 meter. Dia mengamati sungai itu, lalu mencelupkan tangannya selama beberapa saat.

Baekhyun mengamati di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju korban. Kali ini dia seperti menghitung langkah dari tempat korban ke jalan raya. Setiap berjalan satu langkah, dia berhenti untuk menyetuh pasir di bawah kakinya. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memastikan apa yang pernah kubaca," jawab Chanyeol. Dia mencari artikel di internet dan tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum khas Chanyeol yang sudah berkali-kali di lihat Baekhyun setiap pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan kasus.

"Kau sudah menemukan lokasi anak itu disekap?" tanya Baekhyun ikut senang.

"Bahkan lebih daripada itu," jawab Chanyeol sombong.

"Aku sudah tau pelakunya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersebelahan, menghampiri Kris yang tampak sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan hasil analisis Chanyeol.

"Korban tidak dibunuh disini," kata Chanyeol sambil memegang lolipop. "Dia dibunuh di Pelabuhan New York. Mary Hamilton kemungkinan besar ada di gudang bongkar-muat Hamilton Group di pelabuhan itu, yang belum selesai direnovasi."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja," jawab Chanyeol tenang. "Selamatkan dulu cucu miliuner itu sebelum kalian dianggap makan gaji buta."

Kris mengangguk, seketika berteriak memanggil Ken dan semua polisi yang ada di tempat itu. "Ikuti aku! kita ke pelabuhan sekarang!"

Setelah ayahnya pergi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau tahu anak itu disekap di pelabuhan?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu. "Ditambah lagi, di gudang Hamilton Group sendiri."

"Kita tunggu saja kabar dari ayahmu. Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama dan aku malas menjelaskan dua kali," jawab Chanyeol sambil menguap. "Kopimu murahan, ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku lapar," kata Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju mobil. "Kita cari tempat makan, lalu beritahu ayahmu untuk pergi ke sana setelah menyelamatkan cucu miliuner itu."

"Siapa yang bayar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengaktifkan kunci mobil.

"Tentu saja kau," jawab Chanyeol enteng. "Kau pikir tenagaku gratis?"

"Tapi yang minta bantuanmu kan bukan aku!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu minta ganti saja sama ayahmu."

.

TBC

.


	5. 3

Touchẻ (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Touchẻ bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist.

Saya hanya akan merubah nama cast sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

EXO member

Others

.

.

.

3

Chanyeol menghabiskan kopi sambil membaca koran dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponsel saat Kris datang.

"Kupikir kau baru akan datang saat kami selesai makan malam, Krips," komentar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran.

"Hahaha… Lucu sekali." Kris mendengus, duduk di sebelah anaknya, dan memesan kopi. "Dan sekali lagi, namaku Kris Wu."

"Kau sudah menemukan anak itu, Krips?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan protes Kris.

"Tepat seperti yang kau bilang," dengus Kris. "Di gudang bongkar muat Hamilton Group yang belum selesai direnovasi, bersama tiga penculiknya, Hanya saja mereka masih belum bicara tentang dalang penculikan ini karena aku yakin mereka bertiga terlalu bodoh untuk bisa merencanakan penculikan serapi ini. Menurutmu apakah ayahnya terlibat? Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu dia di sekap di sana?"

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopi. "Pengasuhnya terlibat," dia mulai menjelaskan. "Dari tubuhnya tidak Nampak bekas perlawanan atau ikatan. Tidak mengikat anak yang di culik masih masuk akal, tapi orang dewasa? Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, sepeti yang sudah di duga kepolisian, cucu Hamilton dijaga ketat sehingga penculiknya pasti orang yang sangat mengenal situasi di sana dan di percaya si anak sehingga tidak menimbulkan keributan."

"Tapi dia dibunuh sejak awal penculikan," potong Kris

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Jika sudah kena air, kita sulit menetukan waktu kematian. Pengasuhnya dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan untuk mengaburkan waktu kematiannya. Dia sebenarnya dibunuh tadi pagi."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia tidak dibunuh pada awal?" Tanya Kris heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia dibunuh dipelabuhan? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau anak itu di sekap di gudang itu? Apakah ayahnya terlibat?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Krips, kalau diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu, Aku jadi malas menjelaskan."

Kris mengangkat kedua tangan. "Oke.. Oke.. maafkan aku."

"Jarak korban dari bibir sungai terlalu jauh," jelas Chanyeol kepada Kris, "Empat setengah meter."

"Apa?! Empat setengah meter?" Kris mengernyit.

"Tepatnya lima belas kaki," Jelas Chanyeol meralat satuan ukuran, lupa orang Amerika tidak terbiasa dengan system metrik.

"Korban diletakan di sana untuk menimbulkan kesan bahwa dia hanyut,tapi sayangnya diletakan terlalu jauh." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Sungai tidak punya ombak yang bisa menghempaskan benda sejauh itu. Lagi pula tadi malam tidak ada bulan purnama, jadi air pasang tidak bisa jadi alasan. Itu sebabnya aku yakin dia tidak dibunuh disana."

"Tidak ada jejak kaki di sana," potong Kris.

"Petunjuk paling utama terletak di air dan pasir," kata Chanyeol.

"Air dan pasir?" Tanya Kris dan Baekhyun hamper bersamaan.

"Tubuh korban basah kuyup, tapi air yang membuatnya basah kuyup itu mengandung garam berkonsentrasi tinggi," jelas Chanyeol. "Sedangkan saat aku cek, air Sungai Hudson tidak mengandung garam setinggi itu."

Kris dan Baekhyun menyimak.

"Lalu ada dua macam pasir di sana," lanjut pemuda itu tenang. "Yang satu pasir yang memang ada di tepi sungai itu dan satunya lagi pasir yang megandung garam untuk menutupi jejak kaki si pembunuh. Aku tebak, setelah meletakan korban di tepi sungai, si pembunuh berjalan mundur sambil menaburkan pasir untuk menutupinya."

"Kenapa tidak mengunakan pasir dari tepi sungai itu sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Karena kalau mengambil dari tempat itu juga, akan ada cekungan bekas mengambilnya." Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka tidak menyangka aka nada yang menyadari bahwa di tempat itu ada dua jenis pasir yang berbeda."

"Ah!" seru Kris, seakan baru saja mendapat ilham. "Karena itu kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia dibunuh di laut? Kau juga jadi yakin cucu Hamilton disekap di pelabuhan?"

"Bravo Detektif," kata Chanyeol datar. "Berarti aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi."

"Tunggu! Siapa pelakunya?"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, Krips..," desah Chanyeol, "Itu tugasmu, dan sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat menemukannya atau dia akan menghilang ke luar negeri."

"Sial!" Gerutu Kris. Selalu seperti ini. "Hei,kau belum mengatakan padaku, bagaimana kau tahu dengan pasti gudang tempat anak itu disekap?"

"Keberuntungan," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Chanyeol!" Kris mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa si pelaku akan menghilang ke luar negeri."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Beberapa minggu lalu aku membaca artikel di majalah ekonomi bahwa Hamilton Group baru membeli gudang bongkar-muat rusak dan berkarat, seperti yang membekas di pakaian si pengasuh, di pelabuhan yang entah mengapa sejak seminggu sebelum penculikan renovasinya dihentikan. Dari aritikel yang kubaca sambil lalu itu aku tau logo Hamilton Group itu kuning, seperti serpihan kayu di sepatu pengasuh itu. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya di majalah gossip yang kubaca, dikabarkan menantu Leonard Hamilton alias ayah korban penculikan, Henry Davidson, sepeninggal istrinya terlibat percintaan dengan beberapa wanita, termasuk selebriti dan pengasuh anaknya. Kemudian dua bulan yang lalu di majalah hukum, Tuan Davidson dituntut mantan rekan bisnisnya senilai satu setengah miliar dolar. Sekarang kau mengerti, Krips? Aku beruntung karena membaca semua artikel itu."

Kris terpaku.

"Ayah anak itu membutuhkan uang satu setengah miliar,jumlah yang persis sama dengan yang di minta si penculik," Kata Kris, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia nekat merencanakan penculikan anaknya sendiri karena yakin sebagai cucu satu-satunya, mertuanya yang kaya raya itu pasti rela mengeluarkan uang berapa pun. Sebagai direktur Hamilton Group, Henry Davidson dapat menyuruh menghentikan renovasi gudang bongkar-muat di pelabuhan karena tahu tidak ada yang menyangka anaknya disekap di sana. Dia bekerja sama dengan pengasuh anaknya yang terlibat affair dengannya sehingga terjadilah penculikan itu. Semua berjalan lancar sampai sang Kakek memutuskan tidak mengeluarkan sepeser pun demi cucunya. Si pengasuh yang panic dan mungkin ingin menyerahkan diri dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan agar orang mengira dia meninggal saat penculikan, sehingga bisa menutupi hubungan antara si pengasuh dengan si pelaku."

"Analis bagus. Tidak salah salah kalau sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat promosi sebagai kapten, Krips," kata Chanyeol. "Tinggal bagaimana kau mencari buktinya. Oh ya, mungkin sekarang si pelaku yang kau cari sudah berada di bandara karena dia tahu begitu kalian menangkap ketiga penculik itu, cepat atau lambat kalian pasti menyadari keterlibatannya."

Kris mengumpat, langsung bangkit, dan berlari keluar restoran.

"Majalah apa saja sih yang kau baca?" Tanya Baekhyun heran mengingat tadi saat menjelaskan Chanyeol menyebut majalah gossip segala. "Dan kenapa kau bisa ingat?"

"Aku membaca apa saja dan mengingat apa saja yang kubaca," jawab Chanyeol enteng. "Karena aku genius,"

"Orang genius tidak perlu mengingatkan orang lain berkali-kali bahwa dia genius," ejek Baekhyun.

"Kalau orang yang di ajak ngomong cukup pintar, orang genius tidak perlu sampai harus mengingatkannya berkali-kali," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Kau pulang sendiri, jangan naik mobilku," gerutu Baekhyun.

~Touchẻ~

"Apa kau tidak bosan?" komentar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sibuk mengetik di laptop saat mereka makan siang di dekat kampus Chanyeol. Sejak kasus di Central Park musim gugur lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi dekat, atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Selain karena mereka seumuran dan sama-sama memiliki ibu dari Jepang, ketertarikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol tertuju pada kemampuan analisis pemuda itu yang mengagumkan sehingga merasa perlu menggabadikan semua kasus yang berhasil dipecahkan Chanyeol dalam bentuk tulisan. Jadi setiap Chanyeol menyelesaikan kasus, Baekhyun menemuinya sepulang sekolah untuk menanyakan hal-hal penting menyangkut kasus itu lebih detail.

"Aku tidak bosan, karena setiap Sherlock memerlukan Watson," jawab Baekhyun sambil terus mengetik. Dia sedang mendokumentasikan kasus penculikan yang berhasil Chanyeol pecahkan dua hari yang lalu. Seperti perkiraannya, si pelaku adalah ayah korban sendiri dan semua alasan serta apa yang terjadi sesuai dengan analisi Chanyeol.

"Setelah itu mau kau apakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan kentang goring.

Baekhyun menghentikan ketikannya, menatap Chanyeol heran. "Setelah setahun, kau baru bertanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli?"

"Jawab saja."

"Mungkin mau kukirimkan ke penerbit." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mau kubukukan. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagus! Berarti aku akan dapat royalty."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau peduli royalty." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan ini semua, menemuimu setiap hari, secara sukarela?" kata Chanyeol kalem.

"Aku lupa, yang baik darr dirimu hanya otakmu."

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

"Park!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol menoleh.

Pria berumur tiga puluhan, berkaca mata dengan ganggang biru tua, mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana biru, terburu-buru menghampiri Chanyeol sambil mengacung-acungkan kertas.

"Ada apa, Will?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jawab William terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napas.

Baekhyun berdeham. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak mempersilahkan duduk?"

"Karena kalau memang mau duduk, dia sudah melakukannya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol santai, sejurus kemudian menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Tapi okelah, duduk disini,Will.

Will mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan saputangan biru untuk membersihkan kursi itu sebelum duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Dia menatap Baekhyun bingung. Hanya sesaat karena segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Penuh tanda Tanya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia," kata Chanyeol. "Anggap saja dia tidak ada. Jadi kau mencariku untuk apa?"

Alis Baekhyun langsung mengerut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol walaupun paham betul sifat Chanyeol yang suka seenaknya.

"Baekhyun Huang." Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan pada William. "Panggil saja Baekhyun."

"William Sterling Kent." William yang beraksen Inggris kental menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan kikuk. "Kau bisa memanggilku William.. atau Will seperti Chanyeol."

Setelah menjabat tangan Baekhyun, William mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Baekhyun menatapnya heran dan sedikit tersinggung.

"Maafkan aku, ini hanya masalah kebiasaan," kata William menjelaskan, seolah mengerti tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah kau pacar Chanyeol?" tanya William Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Untungnya bukan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," dengus Baekhyun.

"Aku babysitter-nya. Bayi ini tidak mau membantu ayahku dan kepolisian New York kalau bukan aku yang mengantar-jemputnya."

"Oh, jadi kau anak Detektif Kris Wu." William membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang ya, padahal Chanyeol sudah menjadi konsultan kepolisian New York hampir setahun?"

"Kau mencariku untuk apa?" potong Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang perhitungan ini," kata William sambil menunjuk kertas di tanganya. "Profesor Martin bilang, perhitunganku salah dan aku harus bertanya padamu."

"Sini kulihat." Chanyeol menbaca kertas itu dengan seksama. "Kau punya pensil?"

William mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan pensil biru.

Chanyeol membuat coretan-coretan di hasil perhitungan William dengan cepat dan mengganti dengan perhitungannya.

"Seperti begini perhitungannya," kata Chanyeol tidak lama kemudian.

William membaca perhitungan Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut, pertanda dia berpikir keras. "Kenapa aku tidak berpikir hingga kesana?" kata William bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengamati coretan Chanyeol beberapa saat.

William bangkit dari kursi. "Terima kasih, Park. Pantas saja Profesor Martin lebih memilihmu menjadi asistennya dari pada aku."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya beruntung." Baekhyun yang sedang minum es limun hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya dia rendah hati seperti itu.

"Ini pensilmu," Chanyeol mengembalikan pensil William.

William menggeleng dengan tatapan jijik. "Untukmu saja."

"Ah, kau tidak bisa memegang apa yang sudah dipegang orang lain." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Aku lupa."

William pamit untuk kembali ke kampus, tetapi sebelumnya mengelap dan menata semua yang tadi tak sengaja di sentuhnya, termasuk meletakan kursi ke tempat semula dengan tepat. Kemudian dia berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Temanmu itu…," kata Baekhyun.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis. "Aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Aku tau isi pikiranmu," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan seperti biasa. "Kau kan mudah di tebak."

"Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiranku?" tantang Baekhyun jengkel.

" 'Apakah William penderita *Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?' dan sudah kujawab 'iya'," kata Chanyeol sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan kopi lagi. "Seperti yang kau lihat, dia terobsesi biru, kesimetrisan, kerapihan, dan kebersihan."

"Apa yang bikin dia OCD?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya."

"Kupikir kau genius," sindir Baekhyun.

"Aku memang genius, tapi aku bukan psikolog," jawab Chanyeol.

Skatmat. Baekhyun tak berkutik.

"Tadi William bilang, kau jadi asisten professor, mengalahkannya," Baekhyun mengalihkan topik. "Bukannya kau baru masuk kuliah tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak mengalahkannya. Professor Martin yang memilihku," Chanyeol menguap. "Kenapa aku bisa jadi asisten professor padahal baru kuliah setahun? Aku bahkan dipastikan lulus tahun depan dengan predikat minimal magna cum laude. Aku juga ditawari beasiswa Phd. Apa aku harus mengatakan alasannya?"

Baekhyun memular bola mata. "Karena kau genius."

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kampus. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi tentang kasus kemarin?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun tenang. Ia mengambil kue di piring Chanyeol yang masih tersisa dan memakannya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengetahui berbagai hal hanya dengan menyentuhnya," jelas Baekhyun. "Kau seperti laporan forensic berjalan. Sudah setahun kau melakukannya, sudah waktunya kau menjelaskan padaku."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut. "Apa kau tidak pernah diberitahu ayahmu bahwa perjanjiannya adalah 'Jangan bertanya dan jangan mengatakan pada siapa pun'?"

"Itu perjanjianmu dengan ayahku, bukan denganku," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Wow, ternyata kau lebih pintar daripada dugaanku."

Baekhyun menyipit. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kalimatmu barusan itu pujian atau hinaan."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya," katanya.

"Kenapa?" protes Baekhyun sambil menutup laptop.

"Pertama, karena aku malas," jawab Chanyeol asal. "Kedua, karena penjelasanku tidak akan mampu dicerna otakmu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bukannya kau baru saja bilang bahwa aku lebih pintar daripada dugaanmu?"

"Aku menduga kau sangat bodoh, tapi ternyata hanya bodoh," jawab Chanyeol malas. Dia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan laptop, tapi tidak rela laptopnya hancur. "Pokoknya suatu saat kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!" teriak Baekhyun hingga pengunjung kafe menoleh padanya.

Chanyeol melambai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Aku hanya melakukannya kalau akan mati."

Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tidak mau menjelaskan kelebihannya pada Baekhyun, tapi binggung cara menjelaskannya. Dia menyadari kemampuannya itu sejak kecil. Setiap kali dia menyentuh benda, maka gugusan dan nama yang saat itu belum dia ketahui maknanya muncul di kepalanya seperti proyektor. Suatu hari, saat masih SD, dia tak sengaja menemukan jawabannya di internet. Gugusan yang sering muncul itu adalah gugusan kimia.

Ketika dia menyentuh garam, di matanya tampak Na yang mengikat CI. Ketika menyentuh karat, yang nampak adalah Fe, O, serta H yaitu besi (Fe) yang teroksidasi oksigen (O) dan hydrogen (H).

Semakin lama dia menyetuhnya , berarti semakin dalam dan semakin kompleks dia melihat objek tersebut. Dia bisa melihat susunan molekul, electron, radius atom, titik didih, titik lebur, dan sebagainya dari benda yang dia sentuh. Kimia dan Fisika. Jika memegang darah agak lama, dia sanggup mengetahiu DNA-nya karena pada dasarnya DNA yang merupakan bagian biologi adalah molekul kimia.

Sejak menyadari kemampuannya itu, Chanyeol mulai memegang semua benda di sekitarnya dan merekam dalam ingatan satu per satu indentitas kimia benda itu. Sehingga jika suatu hari kembali memegang benda yang sama walau hanya berupa serpihan, dia bisa tahu jenis benda itu berdasar identitas kimianya karena database semua benda sudah tersimpan rapih di otaknya. Tentu saja kemampuan menakjubkan seperti itu tidak ada gunanya jika dimiliki orang dengan kepandaian rata-rata. Tidak heran Tuhan yang Maha adil menurunkan kemampuan itu pada orang dengan otak genius seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) = Kondisi psikologis atau bisa dikatakan OCD adalah gangguan kejiwaan yang di sebabkan oleh ketakutan atau pikiran yang tidak masuk akal. Seseorang yang didiaknosis menderita OCD mungkin tidak menyadari kalau obsesinya tidak masuk akal.


	6. 4

Touchẻ (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Touchẻ bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist.

Saya hanya akan merubah nama cast sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

EXO member

Others

 **4**

 _"Halo?"_

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu," jawab chanyeol sambil menuang larutan ke tabung reaksi sehingga larutan itu mendesis dan berbuih.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Ibunya khawatir karena mendengar desisan. "Sekarang jam berapa disana?"

"Aku di laboratorium," jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Sekarang jam tujuh malam."

"Jam tujuh malam? Apa yang kau lakukan jam tujuh malam di laboratourium?"

"Sedikit percobaan," jawab Chanyeol santai. "Profesor Martin memberiku kunci sehingga aku bisa memakainya kapan pun mau."

Chanyeol bisa mendengar Ibunya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Ibunya lembut. "Berhati-hatilah kau disana."

"Ibu menelponku hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Atau ada hal lain?"

Ibunya menghela napas lagi. "Ibu punya firasat akan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi terjadi."

"Itu hanya firasat Bu," jawab Chanyeol tenang. "Bukankah Ibu tidak percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Ibu memiliki firasat yang sama sehari sebelum Ayahmu meninggal," kata Ibunya "Saat itu Ibu tak mempercayainya."

Chanyeol mendesah "Ibu, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku akan tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah, Ibu sayang padamu, Chanyeol," kata Ibunya lega.

"Aku juga," jawab Chanyeol. Lalu telepon ditutup.

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk rambut, menghela napas.

Tidak biasanya Ibunya menelpon hanya karena memiliki firasat. Chanyeol paham sekali cara berpikir Ibunya yang tidak logis, yang kemudian menurun padanya.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , Chanyeol menggeleng. _Tidak mungkin kali ini firasat Ibunya benar seperti saat Ayah meninggal._

"Kris, tentang pembunuhan Nyonya Stoner, apa kita tidak meminta bantuan Chanyeol saja?" Tanya Ken sambil menawarkan donat pada Kris. "Atau kau pikir, kita tidak perlu melakukannya karena ini bukan kasus yang menuntut kecepatan?"

Kris mengambil donat itu, langsung memakannya.

"Semua kasus harus cepat diselesaikan. Bukan hanya karena ingin pekerjaan kita cepat selesai, juga karena keluarga korban membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi kita punya skala prioritas, Ken, mana yang bisa kita selesaikan sendiri dan mana yang membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol. Aku hanya meminta bantuannya jika ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan. Lagi pula jika semua kasus dibebankan padanya, jangan-jangan nanti kita dipecat karena menganggur."

"Dan dia jadi bisa lebih sering mengejek kita 'makan gaji buta'." Ken mengangguk.

"Tepat!" Kris tertawa.

Saat dia berhenti tertawa, paket diletakan di mejanya oleh petugas yang bertugas membagi-bagi surat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kris pada petugas itu sambil mengangkat paket berberbentuk kotak dari mejanya. Tidak ada nama pengirim.

Petugas itu mengangkat bahu. "Baru sampai hari ini dari kurir."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ken penasaran. "Apakah kau pikir itu bom?"

Kris mencoba mengukur berat paket itu dengan tangannya, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Terlalu ringan untuk bom dan tidak ada bunyi apa pun."

Kris merobek kertas pembungkus paket itu dengan hati-hati. Di dalamnya ada kota berisi empat botol. Dua botol tampak tak berisi apa pun, satu botol berisi bongkahan kuning, dan botol terakhir berisi bongkahan warna perak.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ken mendekati meja Kris, memperhatikan botol-botol itu.

Kris membuka botol berisi bongkahan kuning. Menciumnya. Begitu menghirup, dia langsung terbatuk keras.

"Belerang," katanya terbatuk-batuk.

"Yang ini?" tanya Ken mengangkat botol berisi bongkahan berwarna perak.

"Entahlah, biar kubawa ke lab," kata Kris masih terbatuk-batuk, walau sudah tidak begitu keras lagi. "Kuharap mereka bisa menemukan sidik jari di botol ini sehingga bisa menangkap siapa pun yang membuat keisengan seperti ini."

Ken tertawa. "Mungkin kau pernah meminjam balon seorang anak dan lupa mengembalikannya." Kris mendengus.

Kris membaca laporan hasil laboratorium atas bongkahan dalam botol yang dikirimkan kepadanya kemarin. Bongkahan perak itu ternyata litium. Kris mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang yang mengirimkan belerang, litium, dan dua botol kosong kepadanya. Tak satu pun sid jari yang bisa ditemukan di keempat botol itu. Apakah ini keisengan belaka?

Ken mulai merapihkan mejanya. Kris melirik ke arah jam dinding: pukul tujuh malam. Dia menghela napas, ikut perkemas.

Tiba-tiba seluruh telepon yang ada di kantor polisi berdering. Belum sempat Kris mengangkatnya, Kapten Lewis, sang atasan, keluar dari ruangannya dengan berteriak lantang. "ADA BOM MELEDAK DI MUSEUM INTERPID SEA-AIR-SPACE. SEMUA UNIT HARAP KESANA!"

Kris dan Ken berpandangan, kemudian tanpa banya bicara mengambil jas masing-masing, dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk sesegera mungkin menuju tempat kejadian.

Ledakan bom di Museum Interpid Sea-Air-Space tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa karena museum itu sudah tutup sejak pukul lima sore tadi. Walau begitu, tiga sekuriti mengalami luka bakar akibat ledakan. Kerusakan cukup parah terjadi di _technoligies hall_ terutama pada simulator penerbangan. Kemungkinan besar si pelaku menyamar sebagai pengunjung dan meninggalkan bom di tempat itu.

Kris sedang menanyakan beberapa hal kepada pegawai museum saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Wu!"

Kris menoleh dan melihat Kapten Lewis yang di ikuti beberapa orang, yang tampaknya orang penting, memberi tanda kepadanya agar segera menghampirinya.

Kris mengangguk, bergegas menuju Kapten Lewis. "Berapa banyak yang sudah kau ketahui tentang ledakan ini, Wu?" tanya Kapten Lewis.

"Tidak banyak, Kapten. Kita masih harus menunggu _crime scene unit_ untuk melakukan tugasnya," jawab Kris.

"Apakah ada bukti kuat yang menunjukan ini aksi terorisme?" tanya Kapten Lewis lagi. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang pelakunya?"

Kris menggeleng. "CCTV tidak banyak membantu karena si pelaku meletakan itu di sudut yang tidak terjangkau CCTV. Dari cangklong ransel yang sudah terkoyak, bisa dipastikan si pelaku meletakan bom di dalam ransel. Sekarang kami sedang mendalami hasil rekaman CCTV, siapa saja yang membawa ransel."

"Hanya cangklongnya yang tersisa? Bagaimana dengan bagian lain?"

"Habis terbakar, Kapten."

"Dari cangklong itu memangnya tidak ada sidik jari atau DNA?"

Kris mengeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan bukti untuk menetukan pengeboman ini terorisme atau kriminal biasa? Karena teman-teman kita dari FBI dan Homeland Securities sangat ingin mendengarnya," kata Kapten Lewis, mengacuh pada orang-orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Sepertinya bukan terorisme, karena dari penyelidikan awal ditemukan bahwa bom ini menggunakan _timer,_ bukan detonator seperti yang biasa dilakukan teroris." jelas Kris. "Lagi pula teroris umumnya meledakan bom pada jam puncak kunjungan agar menimbulkan banyak korban. Tapi ini masalah hipotesis awal."

"Walaupun tidak merenggut korban jiwa, bom ini tetap menimbulkan rasa takut dalam masyarakat," sanggah orang dalam tim Kapten Lewis, yang name tagnya menunjukkan Homeland Securities. "Dan rasa takut adalah bentuk teror yang ingin diwujudkan teroris."

"Kita tunggu saja hasil _crime scene unit,_ " Kapten Lewis menengahi. "Sebaiknya kita jangan membuat kesimpulan apa pun dulu."

Agen FBI dan Homeland Securities mengangguk.

Kapten Lewis beralih lagi pada Kris. "Percepat penyelidikan dan laporkan hasilnya padaku agar kita bisa tahu ini terorisme atau hanya kriminal biasa."

"Baik Kapten," Kris mengangguk.

TBC

I'm sorry for the veryyy~~~ late update. I really sorry, l've been really busy in my daily schedule.

for the next chapter will up next week.

So stay tuned~~


	7. 5

Touchè (Alchemist)

A remake teenlit

Teenlit by Windhy Puspitadewi

Chanbaek ff remake GS

FF remake dari teenlit karya Windhy Puspitadewi

Touchè bagian yang ke 2 Alchemist

I just changes the casts name just for needs.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun (Wu) Baekhyun

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris Wu)

Ken VIXX

EXO members

Others

.

.

.

  
  


5

"Serius, Ken, kau memanggilku untuk kasus seperti ini?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal sambil memeriksa korban. Wanita yang tewas itu memiliki luka tusukan di perut. Darah menggenang bersama cairan bening.

Ken mengangkat bahu. "Aku kehilangan ide."

"Apa kau tahu, Ken, setiap kali kepolisian New York membutuhkan Chanyeol , akulah yang paling repot," Protes Baekhyun. "Karena anak manja ini hanya mau datang jika aku yang menjemputnya."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu," kata Chanyeol santai, masih terus mengulum lollipop. "Kalau kau tak mau, berarti aku tak perlu datang. Tapi apa jadinya nama baik ayahmu nanti karena dialah yang merekomendasikanku."

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, selain memasang wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol mengambil cotton bud dari sakunya, lalu mencelupkannya pada cairan bening di sekitar korban. Ketika dia menyentuh cotton bud itu, keningnya berkerut. "Air?"

"Tebakan yang bagus, Sherlock," ejek Ken karena semua orang juga pasti tahu itu hanya air.

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan ejekan Ken. Ia mengeluarkan cotton bud baru. Kali ini dia mengoleskanya di lidah korban, setelah itu menyentuhnya agak lama.

"Dimana Kris? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bekerja berpasangan?"

"Dia sibuk dengan kasus bom," jawab Ken. "Kapten memasangkannya dengan agen FBI, jadi sekarang aku single fighter."

"Bom di Museum Interpid, ya? Aku membacanya dikoran." Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, berkonsentrasi pada korban di hadapannya. "Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban ini?"

"Atasannya, CEO keelson Group, Gerard Button," Ken menunjuk laki-laki yang tampak gelisah dan merokok di sudut ruangan dekat tempat sampah. "Wanita yang tewas ini, Melinda Hills, asisten pribadinya. Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku membutuhkanmu? Gerard Button adalah suami Amanda Kelson, pewaris Kelson Group alias pemilik gedung ini. Dia ingin kasus ini cepat selesai."

"Bagaimana dia menemukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang, dia pulang ke rumah jam lima sore karena pada jam itu kantor sudah tutup." Ken membaca catatan di buku kecilnya. "Saat itu dia mengira Melinda juga sudah pulang. Sesampainya di rumah dia teringat ada berkas yang tertinggal sehingga memutuskan kembali ke kantor dan di ruang kantornya inilah melihat Melinda tegeletak."

"bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV?" Chanyeol melihat CCTV terpasang di ruangan itu.

"Rusak sejak kemarin dan seharusnya besok diperbaiki," jawab Ken.

"Perusahaan sebesr ini harus menunggu lebih dari satu hari untuk memperbaiki CCTV?"

"Petugas sekuriti bilang, hari ini CEO tidak mau diganggu." Ken mengangkat bahu. "Tapi itu tidak membuktikan dia pembunuhnya, kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan senjata pembunuhnya? Sudah kalian temukan?" Chanyeol mengamati luka wanita itu dengan seksama. Di pinggir luka tusukan ada bekas terbakar, seakan-akan dia ditusuk dengan benda panas.

"Itulah sebabnya aku meminta bantuanmu," keluh Ken. "Tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Kupikir dibawa ke luar gedung ini, tapi berdasarkan CCTV di pintu gedung, tidak ada orang asing yang keluar."

Chanyeol bangkit, mengangkat kedua tangan seperti hendak merasakan sesuatu. "Kau tahu, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan ruangan ini."

"Memangnya kau merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan," Chanyeol menggeleng, "Sebaliknya, justru ada yang bertambah."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ken.

"Karbondioksida."

Ken dan Baekhyun berpandangan.

"Apa kau memberinya alcohol sebelum datang ke sini?" Tanya Ken pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya kepalanya sedikit terbentur," jawab Baekhyun sembarangan.

"Terserah jika kalian tak percaya padaku," kata Chanyeol malas. "Itu fakta penting yang memberiku petunjuk tentang kasus ini."

"Kau tau pelakunya?" Tanya Ken tak percaya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Chanyeol baru satu jam di tempat itu dan sudah menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Berapa kali kukatakan bahwa itu tufas kalian sebagai polisi, Ken?" Chanyeol mendesah. "Kalian membayarku sebagai konsultan hanya untuk menbantu membangun hipotesis."

"Apa pun katamu," kata Ken berseri-seri. Biasanya jika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, berarti kasusnya memang sudah terpecahkan.

"Sekarang panggilkan Gerard Button," Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"kau serius?" Ken mengerutkan kening. "Jangan sampai salah omong. Dia orang penting."

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, selesaikan sendiri kasusmu ini," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Oke, oke…" Ken menyerah. "Tuan Gerard Button!" Gerard Button menoleh, bergegas menjatuhkan rokok yang tadi diisapnya, lalu menginjaknya untuk mematikan apinya. Gelisah, dia berjalan menghampiri Ken dan Chanyeol.

"Suruh orangmu mengambil rokok yang tadi dia buang," bisik Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Ken Bingung.

"Lakukan saja," lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan berbisik.

"Jika nanti dia hendak memukulku, kau harus melindungiku dan membiarkanmu dipukul."

Ken tak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti kata Chanyeol. Dia memanggil opsir, membisikan sesuatu, yang langsung dijawab sang opsir dengan anggukan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Tuan Detektif?" Tanya Gerard Button. Wajahnya tampak gusar.

"Saya ingin memperkenalkan diri." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan. "Chanyeol Park, konsultan untuk kepolisian New York."

Gerard Button tampak bingung, tapi menjawab sodoran tangan Chanyeol.

"Saya sangat senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

Chanyeol mencoba berlama-lama bersalaman agar bisa "membaca" hal yang paling penting yang dibutuhkan dalam kasus ini: DNA.

Sekuat tenaga Gerard Button mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol, tapi gagal. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sendiri yang melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berselingkuh dengan asisten pribadi Anda?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Mata Gerard Button seperti hampir keluar, begitu juga Ken.

"Apa maksudmu menuduhku seperti itu?" bentak Gerard Button.

"Satu-satunya alas an kenapa DNA anda ada di mulut korban hanyalah karena Anda menciumnya," kata Chanyeol kalem sambil memegangi permen lollipop. "Mungkin Nona Hills tidak mau lagi menjadi selingkuhan Anda dan berniat membuka semuanya pada istri Anda. Anda ketakutan karena, yah… seperti kita tahu, semua yang Anda nikmati adalah milik istri Anda sehingga Anda memutuskan membunuh Nona Hills untuk menutup mulutnya."

"DNA apa maksudmu?" Gerard Button mengangkat tanganya yang terkepal. Pada saat yang sama, Ken bersiap maju. Ketika Gerard Button melayangkan tinju pada Chanyeol, Ken langsung menghalangi dengan badannya sehingga akhirnya kepalan itu mengenai dagunya yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Baekhyun menjerit melihatnya,

"Wah… wah… Tuan Gerard Button, Anda menyerang polisi," kata Chanyeol tenang sambil melirik ke arah Ken.

Ken paham kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya menerima pukulan. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Gerard Button ke belakang, segera memborgolnya.

"Tuan Gerard Button, Anda ditangkap karena melakukan penyerangan terhadap polisi," tegas Ken.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" teriak Gerard Button. "Dia yang memulainya!"

"Tapi saya yang Anda pukul," jawab Ken sambil memberi tanda pada dua opsir yang ada di tempat itu untuk membawa Gerard Button.

"Sekarang kau jadi punya waktu untuk membuktikan milik siapa DNA di mulut korban kan, Ken?" kata Chanyeol.

"jadi tadi kau hanya menerka-nerka?" Tanya Gerard Button marah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Memangnya kalian mau membandingkannya dengan DNA siapa?" Gerard Button tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak sudi memberi kalian sampel DNA-ku. Berdasarkan undang-undang, kalian tidak bisa memaksaku melakukannya."

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah mendapatkanya di sini." Ken mengangkat kantong berisi punting rokok yang tadi diisap Gerard Button.

Gerard Button melotot, tak percaya melihat bekas rokoknya. "Aku akan memanggil pengacaraku dan menuntut kalian," ancamnya. "Lihat saja, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dia untuk membebaskanku."

"Sebaiknya cari pengacara yang bagus, yang sekalian bisa membebaskan Anda dari tuduhan pembunuhan," kata Chanyeol merespons ancaman Gerard.

Gerard Button berhenti berjalan dan bebalik menatap Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu? Hanya karena menciumnya bukan berarti aku membunuhnya!"

"Apakah Anda pernah mendengar tentang es kering?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, wajah Gerard Button tampak sangat terkejut.

"Melihat perubahan wajah Anda, asumsi saya Anda tahu." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Es kering sebenarnya bukan es karena tak berasal dari air, tapi karbondioksida dalam bentuk padat. Es kering lebih kuat daripada es yang berasal dari air dan lebih dingin, sekitar -78°C atau sekitar -104°F. Di suhu ruang, es kering dengan sendirinya menyublim menjadi gas CO2 dalam waktu 24 jam. Proses itu bisa lebih cepat jika ditambah H2O alias air, seperti dalam percobaan kimia waktu SMA. Es kering yang dicampur air menimbulkan asap, yang kemudian di industri hiburan digunakan sebagai efek kabut. H2O ditambah CO2 akan bereaksi menjadi H2CO3, yang kemudian pecah kembali menjadi H2O dan CO2."

Kening Baekhyun mengerut. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi pelajaran kimia?

"Saya pikir Anda pasti paham benar hal itu," lanjut Chanyeol. "Itulah sebabnya Anda memutuskan membunuh Melinda Hills dengan es kering yang berbentuk runcing. Kemudian untuk menghilangkan barang bukti, Anda mengguyurnya dengan air, sehingga es kering itu kembali menjadi karbondioksida dalam bentuk gas."

Ken manggut-manggut. Akhirnya dia paham kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini memiliki terlalu banyak karbondioksida, tapi masih belum tahu cara anak muda itu mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba Gerard Button tertawa. "Cerita yang bagus, Nak. Kau berbakat menjadi penulis novel detektif," ejeknya. "Kalau yang kaupaparkan itu benar, berarti kau tak punya bukti apa-apa karena senjata pembunuhnya sudah hilang bersama udara."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Orang itu benar, tidak ada bukti yang bisa mengaitkannya dengan pembunuhan Melinda Hills kalau senjatanya tidak ditemukan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Anda tidak menyimak kata-kata saya seluruhnya. Es kering lebih dingin daripada es biasa, itulah sebabnya berbahaya jika memegangnya dengan tangan kosong karena menyebabkan luka bakar. Itu juga sebabnya di pinggiran luka tusukan pada korban ada bekas seperti terbakar."

"Ah!" seru Baekhyun spontan, lalu cepat-cepat berusaha menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Ia langsung teringat rasa panas seperti terbakar saat menyentuh potongan es kering.

"Anda tidak mungkin memegangnya dengan tangan kosong," lanjut Chanyeol. "Berani bertaruh, apa pun yang Anda pakai untuk memegang es kering itu ada di tempat sampah dekat tempat tadi Anda berdiri."

Mendengar itu, Ken menyuruh opsir secepatnya mengambil isi tempat sampah.

"Ada sarung tangan kulit hitam!" teriak opsir itu sambil mengangkat sarung tangan yang dimaksud dari tempat sampah. Petugas crime scene unit mengoleskan cotton bud  ke sarung tangan tersebut, lalu menyemprotkan luminol. Cotton bud berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Ada bekas darah juga di sarung tangan ini," teriak si petugas memberitahu.

Ken tersenyum. "Berani bertaruh, darah yang ada di situ adalah darah korban."

"Lalu kenapa?" Gerard Button masih merasa berada di atas angin. "Tetap bukan berarti aku pembunuhnya. Bisa saja si pembunuh sengaja membuangnya di sana untuk menjebakku."

"Tuan Gerard Button," Chanyeol bicara kembali. "Apa Anda lupa, memakai sarung tangan Anda pasti melakukannya dengan tangan kosong. Saya yakin di salah satu sarung tangan itu ada sidik jari Anda. Apa saya keliru?"

Senyum di wajah Gerard Button langsung menghilang. Dia juga kehabisan kata-kata.

Ken memberi tanda kepada dua petugas yang menjaga Gerard Button untuk membawanya ke mobil.

"Fiuuuh…," Ken menghela napas, "kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengaitkannya dengan pembunuhan ini."

"Jangan senang dulu," kata Chanyeol. "Pengacara yang bagus akan membebaskannya dalam sehari dengan mengatakan bahwa dia dijebak. Ruangan ini penuh dengan sidik jarinya, bisa saj si pelaku menempelkan sidik jadi Gerard Button di sarung tangan itu."

"Kau benar…" Ken kembali gusar.

"Ayo, Baekhyun, kita pulang," kata Chanyeol menguap.

"Hei! Hei! Kau belum selesai membantuku!" sergah Ken kebingungan. "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan bahwa dia pembunuhnya?"

"Itukan tugasmu, Detektif," kata Chanyeol santai sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Wajah Ken seketika tampak putus asa.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Ken untuk menghiburnya. "Kau seharusnya sudah mengenal Chanyeol."

"Petunjuk untukmu, Detektif," seru Chanyeol sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. "Es kering bukan barang yang bisa dibeli di sembarang took."

Ken hanya bisa melongo mendengar petunjuk Chanyeol.

Dia belum mengerti maksud kata-kata pemuda itu.

Baekhyun yang mengikuti Chanyeol merasa khawatir. "Kau yakin Ken paham petunjukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras Ken saat mereka bejalan lenuju lift. "Ahhh!!!"

"Ya, aku yakin." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun menekan tombol lift , pintu pun menutup dan mereka bergerak turun.

"Memangnya apa maksudmu 'es kering bukan barang yang bisa dibeli di sembarang toko'?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau lebih pintar daripada Ken," sindir Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Di New York hanya toko-toko tertentu yang menjual es kering," jelas Chanyeol. "Apalagi es kering dengan pesanan khusus berbentuk runcing. Jika menemukan took itu, Ken bisa tau pembelinya. Nota pembelian es kering merupakan bukti paling kuat untuk mengaitkan Gerard Button dengan pembunuhan Melinda Hills."

"Berarti kau yakin pembunuhnya Gerard Button?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayolaaah…" Chanyeol menguap lagi. "CCTV yang tiba-tiba mati, mereka berciuman, motivasi ekonomim sarung tangan kulit yang jelas-jelas mahal, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa memesan es kering untuk kepentingan pribadi."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Denting lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka. Di depan lift ada pria muda berkacamata, berambut hitam, dan berwajah keturunan Asia seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol keluar, pria itu masuk lift. Ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti Chanyeol, merasa pria itu memperhatikannya. Chanyeol memberhentikan langkah dan sengaja menoleh.

Tiba-tiba petugas sekuriti lerlari tegopoh-gopoh menuju mereka sambil mengacungkan ponsel. "Tuan Kim! Ponsel Anda terjatuh di lobi!" serunya.

Pria berkacamata itu menahan pintu lift. "Terima kasih James," kata pria itu. "Aku tadi menelpon Amanda agar segera ke sini karena katanya Gerard sedang dalam masalah."

Tuan Gerard sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi, Tuan." Kata petugas sekuriti itu.

"Apa?!" Pria itu tampak terkejut. "Apakah para polisi masih ada di ruangannya?"

Petugas sekuriti mengangguk.

Sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, mata pria itu beradu dengan mata Chanyeol, dan tersenyum.

Siapa orang itu? Batin Chanyeol kaget.

Ketika petugas sekuriti itu akan kembali ke posnya, Chanyeol mencegahnya. "Siapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke lift?"

Petugas itu mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, lalu mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal konsultan kepolisian New York.

"Dia sahabat Nyonya Amanda Kelson," kata petugas itu setelah membaca kartu tanda pengenal Chanyeol. "CEO King Group, Tuan Kim. Jongin Kim."

Jongin Kim?

  
  


  
  


TBC

  
  


My real life is so really important so sorry.

See you next chapter..

  
  



End file.
